


The Stray

by Useless_Gaymer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, kittehs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Gaymer/pseuds/Useless_Gaymer
Summary: Based on a prompt I found on Tumblr: Imagine OTP Person A bringing home a pet, and Person B gets attached to it making Person A jealous. Bonus: Person C barges in with pet supplies shouting “I saw the pictures!”





	The Stray

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda going through a thing where I just can't think of good things to write, but I saw this on tumblr and had to do it, sorry if it's not that good though.

"Amelie!" The front door came bursting open along with a chipper shout. Lena was standing in the doorway covered in snow with her coat bundled up in her hands.

"Why aren't you wearing your coat? You'll catch your death of cold." Amelie said pulling Lena inside the house where it's warmer. A small squeaky sound came from the coat in Lena's hands. "What was that?"

"A kitten!" Lena unwrapped the coat revealing a small, fluffy kitten covered fully in black fur. Amelie could admit, it was pretty cute but they didn't have the supplies to be taking care of a kitten.

"We can't just take in strays, Lena," Amelie said, sighing.

"But it's freezing out there! We can't just leave her!" Lena said cradling the small kitten close to her chest. "Please, can we keep her, please!" Lena gave her best puppy dog eyes. Dammit, that's playing dirty, she knew Amelie couldn't resist that, hell no one could.

Heaving a large sigh, Amelie gave in. "Fine, but you'll have to take care of it properly." Lena's eyes instantly lit up.

"Yes! You're the best, love you!" She stepped up on her tiptoes and gave Amelie a quick peck on the lips. "I'm gonna text Emily!"

"You shouldn't bother her while she's out shopping."

"She'll want to see her though, Emily's a sucker for kittens." She really is, Amelie once saw her crying while holding our neighbours two kittens.

"You've been saying she all this time, but have you actually checked?"

"Oh, now that you mention it, I haven't." Lena picked up the kitten and turned it onto it's back. "Yep, it's a girl. What should we name her?" Lena said giddily. Amelie just gave an uninterested 'I don't know' sound. "Then, what about Shadow?" Amelie rolled her eyes, that's the most cliched black cat name ever. It was very Lena though and as much as she claimed it was silly, Amelie loved that about her, so did Emily. Shadow jumped up onto the sofa and made her way over to Amelie, snapping her out of her thoughts. She was about to shoo it when it rubbed its small head against her leg. Oh god, it's cute, Amelie thought. The kitten climbed onto her lap and started to make itself comfortable. Amelie raised her hands, not knowing what do do with them, as if the small kitten would break if she touched it. It soon stopped clawing at her legs, having seemingly gotten comfortable it looked akin to a black ball of fluff. A sudden camera shutter sound brought Amelie back to reality.

"This is the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Lena said with tears in her eyes, taking pictures of her girlfriend and their newfound fur baby. Seemingly looking for attention, Shadow meowed at Amelie as if asking her to pet her. Somewhat hesitantly she brought her hand down to the kittens small head and stroked through the thick fur there. 

Suddenly the front door swung open, "I came as soon as I heard!" A familiar Irish voice called out. "I have pet stuff!" Emily's eyes went wide as soon as she saw the small kitten sitting on Amelie's lap. She dropped the bags she was holding and practically sprinted over to the sofa where they were sitting, she could put Tracer to shame, she doesn't play around when it comes to cute animals. "Oh, hello baby, aren't you just adorable!" She said in a tone as if she were talking to a baby, you know the one. "We're keeping her right?" Emily said expectantly. Well, Amelie couldn't exactly go and say no now could she. Seeing her girlfriend this happy made her happy too.

"Yes, we'll keep her, chérie."

Emily's eyes lit up brighter than the sun. "I love you, both of you!" She gave Amelie and Lena a quick kiss on the lips then went back to fawning over Shadow. Amelie had to admit, she was looking forward to raising this kitten with the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did name the kitten after my own cat lol. Thank you for reading!


End file.
